metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shadow Inferno/Metroid Prime: Federation Force - Don't kill it before it can show its colours
It has become painfully obvious that a very loud group of individuals, which sadly is growing in mass have resorted to creating a petition for the cancellation of Metroid Prime: Federation Force. To be honest, this isn't the best game that Nintendo could have shown off for Metroid but it proves a lot of things. First off, Metroid isn't dead, this game being revealed is proof of that. Nintendo and other devs care about the series and Nintendo values the rather unique audience they've acquired from it which for the most part no other Video Game series has obtained.It's not just Nintendo either, Retro has on multiple occassions stated their interest in the Metroid Series and continuing on with another game in the series (most likely part of the Prime games) and it's gotten to the point where if Retro made another DKC game before they make another Metroid I would be shockingly surprised. Also if that wasn't enough, Next Level is clearly working hard on this game and shouldn't be doubted in there ability to make quality Nintendo games, they've breathed new life into Punch-Out!! & Luigi's Mansion and created the Mario Strikers series one of the best Mario Sports Games (note, plural) to date. Secondly, the game is another proof that the Metroid community is a bit on the sensetive side. Both this game and Other M have been absolutely hammered for their change of pace to the series, and both clearly can never hope to compete with something like Super Metroid or the Prime Trilogy. However the games are still excellent games, it's just that people can't except change it seems, and you know something, maybe that's the reason Nintendo revealed this instead of a new true Metroid Sequel, because their theme for E3 this year was Transformation, sure some people won't like what this could mean, but consider this. Metroid has had now, two Spin-Off games... only two ever and both were portable games, the Metroid Series has so rarely deviated from its core series that when a Spin-Off comes out people seem to jump to the conclusion that this is the direction Metroid is heading in, because Metroid doesn't do sequels. If Mario or Pokemon or Zelda or Kirby announced a Spin-Off nobody would bat an eye because Mario has half a million Sports & Party Games, Zelda is known for gimmicks of all kinds and the zaniness of Tingle, Pokemon has had awesome Spin-Offs with Mystery Dungeon, Ranger & Orre Games and Kirby, you wouldn't realize it half that time with games like Epic Yarn, Canvas Curse, Rainbow Curse, Mass Attack. Kirby's always trying something new and generally is the one that's treading new ground for Nintendo, in gameplay styles. Metroid is like a rock, it won't move easily and to be honest, that's a bit dissapointing, almost any major game series has taken a shot at spin-offs because it wants to expand the audience but Metroid has had, a Pinball game and a 4 Player version of Metroid Prime. So clearly Nintendo understands the importance of the Metroid series because a Pinball Audience would never get interested in an FPS, Isolation, Action-Adventure game, they'd rather a game where you can rack up a huge score and show off your technic and understanding of a single board. The Multiplayer stuff has about as much change to it as Two Metroids have to One Metroid. Thirdly, what harm would come of this game being made. Now look, I've already stated that Retro is pretty much saying "we're making a Metroid game" so it's not like this game is going to heavily affect how they approach there next Metroid game, well actually no it will because if this game somehow gets cancelled then they're going to realize how precise their game is going to have to be to the original Prime Trilogy and if you want a Metroid Prime game that feels like Metroid Prime than you need to understand that every game in that Trilogy threw something new at the wall and if Retro sees that people just want more of the same they may as well just release a HD remake of Metroid Prime Trilogy. The game should get an actual chance instead of the first reaction from so many people being to rally the troops for a flame war. I don't mean to be so judgemental about this but seriously what good will come out of cancelling this game? It's just a game, it's not like a real-life event, there is no danger to the Metroid Series from this game, the game can sell as well or poorly as those who decide to invest their money in buying it, and by that right, should anyone really be allowed to cancel this game? What about the people who want this game, what about the reaction Nintendo would have to cancelling another Metroid Game, oh yeah remember Dread? How long's it been stuck in development hell, 10 years now? What about the other 3DS Metroid Game, the one that Next Level was doing that had artwork for Samus, that artwork looks a lot like the Marines in Federation Force to be honest so if what they say is true and Metroids & Samus will appear in this game, that may very be what Samus looks like. Now as you've probably heard there is a petition to cancel Metroid Prime: Federation Force, now I'd rather people don't sign that petition because I feel that a lot of people haven't considered the cause and effect a cancellation like this could have and a lot of people seem to just being jumping the bandwagon or doing it out of impulse. What you probably didn't know is that there is a counter-petition that wants Metroid Prime: Federation Force to be kept alive. Why hasn't this been given a voice, what right does a pessimistic view have over an optimistic view? This is the link for those wondering or considering signing-up, of course I'm not saying that you have to sign-up but considering it has only just capped 150 Supporters I think awareness for this Petition needs to be raised, because it is clear that there are people who want this game (myself included) and this kind of proves that the original petition to cancel Federation Force is wrong as I quote from that Petition, "(Please notice the 90% dislike ratio. NO ONE wants this game.)". So please, if you are considering signing the petition for cancellation please consider otherwise and if you have already signed the cancellation petition please consider what I've said and consider also signing the saving Federation Force Petition if you realize the damage that could be done with the level of outrage that some people are having. Category:Blog posts